The Case of the Missing Singer
by Sunstreaker29
Summary: Mike and her band are on vacation in New York until something happens. It's up to Benson and Stabler to find Mike before its too late. Don't own SVU, just my OC's, Dave, Jake and Mike.
1. Chapter 1

I was enjoying my vacation with my friends before we started school again in the fall. We all had decided to go to New York for the Summer. See the sights, enjoy the nightlife and whatnot. We didn't expect to be recognized by our fans, though. We were the biggest heavy metal band to come up from the bottom since Metallica released their new album last year.

I had face palmed when a mob of our fans started running towards us. I looked to my drummer for an idea. "Don't look at me, Mike. It's all you", Dave said. Dave is my drummer and one of my best friends.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I hate you sometimes, you know that, Dave", I said.

"And I know you don't really mean that, too", said Dave.

He knew I was messin' with him. I always mess with my band like that. It's all good, clean fun between us all.

I pulled my pen out and got ready to sign autographs. The rest of my band followed suit and got their pens out, too.

The mob of fans was around 10, 15 people. Thank God it was only that much. We didn't need a huge group of people mobbing us.

It was getting later into the afternoon when we finally finished signing the final autographs for our fans. I looked at my watch and noticed the time. "Holy shit! We're late, guys! We were suppose to be at the studio 3 hours ago!", I said in a panicky voice.

Just then, the producer rolled up in his 2015 Lamborghini Gallardo. It has a flawless cherry red paint job with a flame design on the hood. It was the sweetest exotic car I had ever seen. I was practically drooling over it when the producer stepped out of his car.

He was pissed that we didn't show up at the allotted time. "Where the hell have you been, Mike! We've been waiting for you and your band for the past 3 hrs!", yelled Rod.

"Sorry, Rod. We were on our way, but we were held up by our fans. You know we can't disappoint our fans. And please don't yell at me again, ok", I said.

Rod smiled at me and nodded. He understood about having to please the fans. His last band he worked with didn't care about their fans. It was all about the money with them. We are totally different, though. We enjoy making music, whether we get paid or not. It was about having fun.

"I'll let it go, Mike. But next time, call me and let me know you're running late, ok. The studio manager wasn't happy about you guys wasting his time by not showing up on time", Rod said.

"Sorry man. Shit happens", Jake said.

"Ain't that the truth, Jake", Brian said, looking at Jake.

Both Jake and Brian are my guitar players. Brian also dubs as my mix master, too.

I do apologize for my rude manners. I'm Michelle, but I go by Mike. I'm the lead singer for our band, The Wolfpack 4.

We've already made the Billboard Top 5 list earlier this year. We hit #1 last month with our hit single, "Comin' Atcha Like A Tornado".

We all had decided to put that one on our self titled album this time around.

Rod had followed us back to the hotel we were all staying at. He had flown us to New York and put us up in the Park Central New York hotel. It was like staying in a mansion. The place was beautiful inside and out.

I parked our rental while everyone else went inside. I didn't trust someone else to park my car for me. Call me paranoid, but I've always been that way. I guess it's the way I was raised.

While I was looking for a place to park on the street, I heard gun fire going off. I looked around and saw bullets flying towards my rental car. One went through the driver side door and into my left side while another one went through my windshield. It hit me in the chest. Before I knew it, I was bleeding profusely. I tried to stop the bleeding long enough to call 911, but I had already passed out due to lack of blood.

"What's taking so long? She should have been parked and on her way inside by now. Brian, call her cell and find out what's going on", Jake said. He was very worried about me. And he should be. Afterall, him and I are dating. We were just glad that both Brian and Dave were cool about it. We didn't want bad blood among the group.

"Sorry, Jake. She's not answering. I keep getting her voice mail, but I'll keep trying", said Brian.

"Naw, don't worry about it. She's probably signing autographs again or taking pictures with fans. I'll go look for her in an hour. In the meantime, I'm headin' to the bar for a few drinks. Comin' Brian?", asked Jake.

"Naw, man. You go on ahead. I'll see ya up in the room later", Brian said.

Jake nodded and headed for the bar in the hotel.

2 ½ hrs. went by and Jake got even more worried. He pulled out his Motorola Droid Razr and hit #2 on the speed dial. He waited for me to answer, but by the 4th ring, it went to voice mail.

He looked at the time on his cell. It read 6:30p. It was 4p when I was looking for a place to park the rental. The bartender asked Jake if he wanted another shot of Jack and he declined. He paid the bartender and headed out of the bar and went straight for the entrance of the Park Central New York Hotel.

Once outside, he started walking to his right down the street to the corner. He was hoping that I hadn't gotten into trouble.

He came to the corner and turned to his right again and walked down the street. He saw a car door open. He noticed it was the rental from the airport. He ran to the car and looked inside, hoping to find me inside, but to no avail.

He saw blood and bullet holes in the car. Jake started to panic, but then he calmed himself down. He knew getting upset wasn't getting him anywhere. He pulled out his cell and called Dave.

"Hello?", Dave said.

"Yo Dave. It's Jake. Mike is missing. I found the rental car and lots of blood inside. Along with bullet holes in the driver side door and windshield", Jake said.

"Fuck! I'll get Brian and we'll be down shortly", said Dave.

"No. I'm handling this, Dave. I have some friends here in New York that can help, but I will keep you up to date", said Jake.

"Ok, man. Good luck. I hope you find her alive. She's our friend", Dave said.

"I know. Later", Jake said.

After he ended the call with Dave, he called a friend of his in the NYPD. Jake was hoping his friend could help. Hoping being the key word, too.

"Benson, Stabler. My office", Cragen said from across the bullpen.

Benson and Stabler looked at each other. "What'd we do now?", Benson asked, getting up from her desk.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders and followed his partner to Cragen's office.

"Close the door, Elliot then have a seat you 2", said Cragen.

The was closed and both Benson and Stabler took a seat in front of Cragen's desk.

"I received a call 10 min. ago from 1PP. They want us to handle this case with kid gloves", Cragen said.

" What's the case, Cap? A missing child?", asked Elliot.

"No. A missing lead singer from the new up and coming metal band, The Wolfpack 4", said Cragen.

"How is this an SVU case, Captain?", asked Olivia, sounding perplexed.

"It's not, Liv, but I told 1PP we would take the case. Here's the file on the lead singer", Cragen said, handing them each a file folder with case of the missing lead singer and a photo of her.

The opened the folders and then looked up at Cragen. "Why not give this to Fin and Much? This is more in Fin's direction. He's the music buff", Stabler said.

"1PP wants you 2 handling this, Elliot. The caller asked specifically for you by name", said Cragen.

Olivia looked at her partner. "Who would ask for you by name, El?", Olivia asked.

"I don't know, Liv", said Elliot. Then he looked at Cragen. "Did the caller identify themselves?", Elliot asked.

"Yes. He said his name is Jake Drago. The missing lead singer is his girlfriend, Michelle Morganis", Cragen said.

"Jake Drago? I haven't seen him since I left the Marine Corp. Guess he's been doing good for himself. Do you have the number by chance, Cap? Maybe I can get more info from him than what's here", Stabler said.

"Good idea, Elliot. Maybe arrange a meeting place to talk with him", said Cragen, handing Elliot the cell number for Jake's cell phone.

9a Tuesday morning. All 3 met at a coffee shop to talk about what happened. As Jake pulled up to the curb, both Benson and Stabler had arrived just a few min. before him.

Jake stepped out of the car and closed the door. Then he locked it. Its New York afterall. You never know what's going to happen. Especially, if you're a celebrity.

Jake knew that all too well. Just like any celeb would.

He met Benson and Stabler up on the sidewalk. Jake hadn't seen Stabler since the Marine Corp. back in '88. "Elliot freakin' Stabler. It's been a damn long time, Marine", Jake said, extending his hand out.

"It has been a long time, Jake. How've you been?", asked Elliot, shaking Jake's hand.

"Pretty good. Heard you made Detective now", said Jake. Then he laid his eyes on Liv. "Damn Stabler, you still know how to pick'em. She's a fox", Jake said.

"It's not what you think, Jake. This is my partner, Detective Benson. Liv, I'd like you to meet a Marine buddy of mine. Former Marine Gunnery Sergeant, Jake Drago. We called him 'Dragon' cause he was strong as hell and quick as hell, too", Elliot said.

"Nice to meet you, Jake. Can you tell us what happened last night?", asked Olivia.

"How about we get some coffee first, then I'll tell ya what I saw", said Jake.

"Sounds good, Jake. You buying?", asked Elliot.

"Of course, Marine", Jake said. Then they headed inside the coffee shop for a cup of coffee.

An hour into the conversation, Jake's cell goes off. He looked at in horror. It was a video of his girlfriend strapped to the wall. She was naked and out cold. He also noticed that she had been bleeding badly.

"What kind of person would do this to my girl?", Jake said to himself. He didn't realize that both Liv and Elliot had heard him.

"Let me see that, Jake", Elliot said. Jake handed over the cell phone to Elliot.

He and Liv watched the video from beginning to end on Jake's cell phone. Liv tried to turn away, but couldn't. It sickened both of them. "Let's hope she's still alive, Jake. Mind if we take this? Our tech specialist can pinpoint where the video came from and who sent it", said Elliot.

"Yeah, go ahead. I want the bastard who's doing this to her, Stabler. She means everything to me", said Jake.

Liv placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "We'll find her, Jake. Don't worry, we will find her and her captors", Liv said.

Jake placed his hand on top of Liv's. "Thanks Detective. I appreciate it. So, how did you end up with him as a partner?", Jake asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Meeting the boss

The 1-6 stationhouse.

Stabler and Benson had brought the witness, Jake Drago in so he could brief Capt. Cragen concerning the disappearance of his girlfriend, Michelle.

Elliot knocked on the open office door of Capt. D. Cragen to get his attention. "What do you need, Elliot?", the man asked from behind his desk, and glancing up from a recent report from Fin.

"I brought in the boyfriend of the missing singer, Cap" Elliot said, noting the papers in his captains hand. "'m also having Morales take a look at the video that was sent to the witness's cell. It turns out that the victims boyfriend is a former Marine Gunnery Sergeant." He tried to hide a smile, as it was nice to see a former comrade. "His name is Jake "The Dragon" Drago."

"Then he's a friend of yours? You know I can't let you get any more involved in this case, Elliot."

"Don't worry, Cap. Its been years." Offering a smile to relax the older man.

Cragen nodded and followed Stabler out into the bullpen.

Fin and Munch were talking with Jake and Liv 'til Elliot and Cragen walked up. "Start from the beginning on what happened last night?"

Jake looked at Stabler, who nodded back.

Jake took a deep breath and exhaled. Then he started telling about what happened last night.

"Are you sure she didn't just up and split? You know how these women singers are these days?"

Jake looked at Fin with a kind of glare that could freeze water. "My girlfriend wouldn't just up and split! She was wounded and kidnapped last night, you asshole!"

Jake was beyond pissed. He was livid and shaking with anger and rage.

"Whoa, man! Chill! I said she could have, doesn't mean she did."

Jake reined in his anger and apologized for exploding at Detective Tutuola.

"Naw, don't sweat it, man. We're cool. I've heard you guys a couple of times. She has a beautiful voice. For an up and coming metal band, you have some potential. When we get done with this case and we find her alive, I'll hook you guys up with some producers I worked with back in the day." Then he offered his hand out to Jake.

He took the offered hand and shook it. "Deal." Then he looked to his former Marine buddy with such a sad look in his eyes that it reminded Detective Stabler about how he almost lost is partner and dear friend, Detective Olivia Benson several months ago.

"Don't worry, Jake. We'll find her. I give you my word, we will find her. I won't rest 'til she's found."

He smiled a bit and nodded his thanks to Elliot.

"Elliot, why don't you take him back to the hotel for tonight."

"Sure Cap."

The Park Central New York Hotel lobby.

Both Elliot and Jake sat down in one of the sofas and chatted a bit before Stabler went back to the stationhouse.

"So, when did you get out of the Marines, Jake?"

"I got out about 3, 4 yrs. ago. Then I met Mike and her band when I answered an ad in the paper. We've been together as a band since but her and I started dating about a year ago. I don't know what I'll do if we can't find her, El. She's not just the lead singer for our band, El. She's my GF. We have to find her!"

Jake was getting so agitated that he started to cry. Elliot couldn't believe that his former Marine buddy was crying and wasn't afraid to show it. He loved Mike that much. Elliot knows what its like to love someone that much. Kathy means that much to him. His children, too.

Stabler put his hand on Jake's shoulder and told him not to worry and that they will find Mike.

Jake looked up at the detective with teary eyes and smiled a bit. "I know you will, El. You were never a quitter. I gotta go tell the rest of the band what's going on. Keep me in the loop?"

"Of course. Get some sleep and I'll stop by in the morning and we'll go over more details."

Jake nodded and got up from the sofa. He headed for the elevator to go up to his hotel room.

Elliot watched his long time friend with an ache in his heart. He hated to see his friend in this condition.

Elliot got up from the sofa and headed out the door of the hotel and out to his car. He got in and started the car. Put it in gear and headed back to the stationhouse.

The 1-6 stationhouse. Elliot walked in and everyone stopped talking. They looked at him as he walked through the bullpen and over to his desk.

"El, everything ok?"

He looked up at his partner, Detective Olivia Benson. "Jake is so upset about this, Liv. I hope we find his girlfriend and find her alive. I don't like being the bearer of bad news for anyone, let alone my friend."

Liv walked around her desk and stood next to her partner. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"We'll find her, El. We always find our victim. One way or another, we find them."

Elliot put his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly. "I know, Liv. I know."

Just then, Cragen walked out of his office and saw the look on Elliot's face.

"Elliot, go home. You need to separate yourself from this. Its starting to effect your thinking."

Detective Stabler looked up and across the bullpen to his captain. "I'll be fine, Cap. Munch and Fin get any more information from the rest of the band?"

"They should be on the way back now. They didn't get much from the rest of the band. They were inside the hotel when their singer was kidnapped, but there was some people outside the hotel that saw what happened. Including the valet."

"The valet? Jake didn't mention there was a valet. I know Jake has changed since I last saw him, but…."

"Do you think he may have hired someone to kidnap her?"

"I hope not, Cap. But he is a former Marine, so it could be possible. I'll find his CO and have a talk with him. Maybe we'll get more info and ask Casey if she could get a warrant for Jake's medical records from the Marines. Maybe there's something in there that we don't know about. Some kind of failed performance eval. Or reprimands. Anything we can find will tell us what he's done before he left the Marines."

"I'll get Casey on it right now, Elliot. If you can't keep it professional,…"

"I'll step aside. In fact, I think I will step aside. If I find out he had her kidnapped, I might throttle Jake. But I want to be kept in the loop."

"Understood, Elliot. I'm glad you're doing the right thing. Go spend time with your family. I'll let you know if we have any new leads."

"Thanks Cap."


	3. Chapter 3

The Stabler home. Queens, New York.

Elliot had just turned off the car and got out. He headed up the stairs of the porch to his front door. As he was about to open the door, Kathy, his wife, opened it. "You're home early. Let me guess, you got suspended again, didn't you?"

"No Kathy, I didn't get suspended again. I'm staying out of this case that is currently in progress, but I asked Cragen to keep me in the loop. Do you remember my Marine buddy I told you about? Jake "The Dragon" Drago?" Then he walked into the house.

"Yeah, what about him?" Kathy shut the door after her husband walked in. She noticed the way he was carrying himself. It was different than the way he normally carries himself.

"Is everything ok, Elliot? You look like you have mixed feelings about your old Marine friend." Then she sat down next to Elliot.

"To be honest with you, Kathy, I don't know what to think. I haven't seen him in years and now he tells me he's in a band. Something isn't adding up here."

"We have all night to talk about it. The kids are with my parents for a few days. How about we talk about it over dinner?"

"Sounds good. I'm starving." Elliot got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

While he was eating, he kept thinking about what his friend, or rather his soon to be former friend had been doing after the Marines. He never got a call or email from Jake. So, who knows what he's been doing since then.

Kathy noticed that her husband was stressed out cause of what was going on in the case. She didn't like what this case was doing to her husband. Even if he did take himself out of it, she didn't like what it was doing to him.

She walked over to Elliot and stood behind him. Kathy started massaging his shoulders to relieve some of the stress.

"I'd forgotten how well you do that, Kathy. I needed that. Thank you."

"So, you're feeling a bit better, then?"

Elliot turned around slightly in his chair and smiled. "Yes, I do. I know I don't say this enough to you and I should. I love you, Kathy Stabler. I love you and our children very, very much. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of you." Then he got up and hugged his wife tightly.

The next morning wasn't what Elliot expected. He rolled over and noticed that his wife wasn't laying next to him. He sat up and shoved the blankets aside and then grabbed his pants. He didn't bother with his shirt cause he wasn't going to work today.

He headed down the stairs and started looking for his wife of 15 yrs. He checked the kitchen first. No Kathy. He sat down at the table and wondered where she could be. His oldest daughter, Kathleen, came down the stairs when she had heard something.

"Dad? Everything ok?"

Elliot looked at his eldest daughter with a frown on his face. "No. I can't find your mother. Do you know where she is, Kathleen?"

"She didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"She got a job at the hospital last month. If you were home more, you would have known that, dad."

"I know I'm not home much any more, and I'm sorry. I do try to be home when I can. I'm staying home today to be with my family."

"You get fired or something, dad? Is that why you're staying home?"

"No. I took myself out of a case that's dealing with an old Marine buddy of mine. I started to get too involved in the case."

The 1-6 Stationhouse. The bullpen of the SVU squad. Cragen had just come out his office and approached his detectives. "Where are we on the kidnap case?"

Benson and Tutuola looked at Cragen and shook their heads.

"We have no leads, Captain. The band couldn't give us anything and neither could Jake. I think they're all hiding something, but not sure what."

"Munch get anything from the hotel staff?"

As if on cue, Munch walked into the bullpen. "Maybe. They made a copy of the surveillance tape for me. So, hopefully, we'll find out what exactly happened."

That afternoon, Stabler decided to stop by the 1-6 stationhouse. He wanted to see where everyone was on the case. And maybe give them some insight into his former Marine buddy, Jake.

"So, what's going on with the case so far?"

Everyone looked towards the voice. They were shocked to see Elliot as well as asking about the case. Liv walked up to him. "Thought you took yourself out of the case, El? Why are you here?"

"Thought I'd give you guys some info on Jake. I had time to kill, so I thought I'd do some research on him since he got out of the Marines. The Capt. in his office?" He handed the info to Live to sift through.

"Yeah. Want me to take this to him?"

"No. I want to give it to him. I need to ask him something, anyway."

Elliot walked into Cragen's office and set the info on the desk. Cragen looked up to see Elliot standing in front of the desk.

"What is this, Elliot?"

"It's info on Jake. It might help you with the case. At least I hope it does."

Cragen leafed through the info that Elliot brought in about Jake. Then he looked up at Elliot.

"I'll give this to Liv. If you find anything else on him, please bring it in. I will give you off the clock pay for this, Elliot."

"Thanks, Don. I appreciate it. I just hope I'm wrong about him and he's not a rapist and a kidnapper."

Cragen got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk and sat on the corner.

"You think there's more to this case than what you're telling me, Elliot. Do you think he might have hired someone to kidnap her?"

Elliot sighed. "Yeah, I do. But until I can prove it or someone else does, I'm not going to assume anything yet. I'll keep digging and bring in what I find." Then he turned and headed out of Cragen's office.

An old abandoned warehouse in the Meatpacking District. I had just come to and noticed that I was tied up and gagged. I couldn't move due to being tied to a chair. My shoulders were practically on fire from being tied up.

My shoulders weren't the only thing that felt like they were on fire. I noticed that I had been stabbed a few times in the chest and legs. I heard something in the distance and tried to somehow get the gag off so I could call out for help.

By the time I got the gag off, I had been hit in the face for trying to yell for help. "I'm going to put your gag back on. Take it off again, and I'm going to kill you. I don't care if my employer does deny me my money."

I was scared for my life. I didn't want to die. I had tears rolling down my face while my kidnapper tied the gag back on me.

"Cry all you want, bitch. No one is going to come and save you. And so you know, you're loving boyfriend hired me to kidnap you and keep you out of the way. He said I could do anything I wanted to you except kill you. And later, I'm going to have my fun with you and you're going to like it."

I was shocked to hear that Jake would do something like this to me. 'I thought he loved me?'

I got pissed and tried to get free again. I wanted to beat the holy hell out of this guy and then go after Jake for wanting me out of the way.

That night, after getting beaten for trying to get free from my bonds, my kidnapper had his way with me like he said he would. He tore my clothes off and raped me over and over all night long. He even raped me after getting tired of hearing my muffled screams. He had injected some kind of sleeping aid into my neck. Once I was out cold, he raped me more. I was even more defenseless than I was when I was awake.

Hours later, I woke and through all the haze I could see him getting ready to rape me again. 'Damn! Did he take Viagra before raping me?'

By dawn, he was finally done raping me and beating me. During that time, he had taken the gag off and made me suck his cock. I wanted to bite it off and spit it at him, but he told me that if I bit him he'd slice my throat. So, I had no choice but to suck him and swallow his cum. I wanted to puke so bad after all that. I didn't like that my body was betraying me while my kidnapper was raping me.

The 1-6 Stationhouse. Elliot walked in and saw Liv sitting at her desk. He walked up to her and offered her a coffee. She looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you, El. This is what I needed to wake me up." Then she took a sip and noted the flavor of the cup of coffee. "Cappuccino? How did you know, El?"

"It's a gift I have." He shrugged, then sat down at his desk that sat across from his partner.

"Elliot Stabler you're a lousy liar. But thank you, anyway. Cragen told me you came in yesterday with some info on Jake. Did you find anything else?"

Elliot took a sip of his Latte and sighed. "Everything else that I had found on him was sealed. Like he didn't want anyone knowing more than what was needed. Have you tried to get more from his band mates?"

Just then, both Fin and Munch walked in. "The rest of the band doesn't know anything more than what they told us 2 days ago. We saw them rehearsing when Munch and I walked into the hotel bar."

Both Fin and Munch saw the same look on Stabler's face that Liv did. He was perplexed with this whole case. Even though he wasn't really working the case, he still felt perplexed about it.

"What's eating you, Stabler?"

Elliot looked up at Fin. "I think something is missing here. Jake never showed signs of being worried about where his girlfriend is being held. He looked too calm and collect. The rest of the band? How did they take the news of their lead singer missing?"

"They were shocked and wanted to help, but I think someone told them to keep quiet."

"Well, let's look at Jake more closely, shall we? Ex-Marine Gunnery Sgt. Plays lead guitar. Occasionally, sings back up with his girlfriend. What else do we know besides what I brought in and what I remember from Liv and I meeting with him."

"Did you find anything else on him?"

"Nope. Sealed like Fort Knox. He doesn't want anyone knowing about him other than being an ex-Marine and lead guitarist for the band. I'm going to see if TARU can find anything more. I'll let you guys know if they find more than what I could."

Then he got up from his desk and headed for TARU(Technical Assistance Response Unit)


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Elliot came back with even more nothing than he did when he left for TARU.

Olivia could tell that Elliot was frustrated more than he was earlier in the day. She walked up to him and offered a smile. Elliot shook his head. She knew that TARU didn't find anything more.

Cragen walked out of his office and saw that Elliot had come back from TARU. "Get anything else from TARU, Elliot?"

Stabler turned around and shook his head. "Sorry Cap. They have nothing. But I have an idea of what we should look for. How many abandon warehouses are there in the city?"

"Dozens if not more. What are you getting at, Elliot?"

Stabler turned toward Munch. "What did you find on the surveillance tapes, John?"

"Not a whole lot. There were some warehouses that the other band members were talking about in the lounge at the hotel, but that's about it. It looked like Jake didn't want anything to do with their conversation, as well. You think she could be in one of the warehouses they were talking about?"

"Yeah, I do. Let's check every one of them and hope we get lucky. Then I want to personally bring that bastard in."

"And if he has an accomplice? Then what?"

"I want him, too. But right now, I want to talk with the other band members and find out why they're not saying anything."

"Speaking of the other band members." Fin pointed towards them to emphasize his point.

"We have an idea of where Jake goes after practice. We'd like to help in anyway we can."

"What can you tell us?"

"We followed Jake to a warehouse in the Meatpacking District one night and he was carrying a briefcase. We could only imagine it had to be money. But to hazard a guess of how much, we don't know."

"Did either of you get an address of this warehouse, by chance?"

"Yeah. I did. It's 213 East 50th St. 2nd warehouse on the right. Don't know if she's still alive or not. I hope we were able to help in some way."

"Yes. It helped a lot. Thank you. Better later than never."

After the band members left, Elliot headed for the crib to blow off some steam. He couldn't believe that Jake would do something like this.

Olivia was about to go after him, but was held back by Cragen. "Don't go after him, Liv. He needs the time to cool off. When he does come back out, don't get in his way and do what he says. He's a man on a mission right now."

Liv nodded her head in acceptance and sat down at her desk. She looked at the empty chair across from her. She couldn't help but feel bad for Elliot. This was his best friend and Marine buddy. Who knew that Jake would do this kind of thing. 

An hour later, Elliot came back into the bullpen and sat down at his desk and smiled at Liv. When she didn't smile back he asked her what was wrong. "I'm worried that you'll do more than just bring them in, El. I know Jake is your friend and hearing what he's done has made you rather upset, but please remember that you're a detective first and not a bully."

"Liv, I would never bully anyone for any reason unless it's some hump that deserved it. And as of right now, I don't consider Jake my friend any more. My friends don't hire mercs to kidnap, rape and kill. My friends are those I care about. True friends like you and everyone here in the stationhouse. As well as my family. Jake isn't a friend. Not any more."

"Glad to hear that, Elliot. I'd hate to see you get booted cause of you're temper. Now, let's go find this lead singer and bring Jake and his accomplice in." Then she smiled at him. He smiled back at her. 

They reached the warehouse just in time to hear someone scream inside. Both Liv and El practically jumped out of the car and ran to the warehouse. They had their weapons drawn and ready to open fire once they got inside.

Elliot and Olivia were standing on either side of the door into the warehouse. Elliot gave the silent 3 count then they burst through the door.

The assailant turned around and started shooting at them. They scattered in 2 different directions and took cover. Olivia came up shooting and moved to where Elliot was hiding.

"This isn't working the way we had originally thought, El. Have any other ideas?"

"Just keep shooting and I'll try to make my way around and catch him off guard."

"Be careful and don't get yourself shot, ok."

"Deal. Cover me."

Liv nodded and came up shooting again while Elliot made his way around to the other side behind the kidnapper.

He was hoping that his plan works better than the original. He crept as quietly as he could all the way around and untied Michelle and quietly told her to go around the same way he had. She nodded and ran back around to the other side of the warehouse.

She saw Liv and ran straight to her. That's when the kidnapper saw Michelle, too. He turned around and got sucker punched by Elliot. Then he grabbed his cuffs and arrested the bastard. After which, he hauled him up to his feet and pushed him towards where Liv and Michelle were. 

The 1-6 stationhouse. Interrogation room 1. Both Fin and Munch interrogated the kidnapper while Benson and Stabler watched from the other side of the 2-way mirror.

Stabler couldn't believe that his former Marine buddy would do something like this. Benson saw the look on Elliot's face. She didn't like that look, either. She put a hand on his shoulder. Stabler looked at his partner and gave her a sad smile.

Olivia nodded and watched Elliot turn and walk out to the bullpen. He was getting way to involved after rescuing the missing lead singer.

As he grabbed his suit jacket, Cragen came out of his office. He was watching Elliot get ready to leave. "Elliot, can I see you before you leave?"

"Yeah, Cap. Give me a few minutes ok." Cragen nodded and walked back into his office.

After Elliot grabbed his keys, he headed for Cragen's office. He was going to tell Cragen that he was taking himself out of the rest of the case. 

Elliot lightly knocked on the open door. Cragen looked up and motioned Elliot inside.

"Have a seat, Elliot."

"No thanks, Cap. I was just heading out, so can we make this quick?"

"I just wanted to know how you're feeling since you and Liv took the case?"

"Honestly, Cap. I hate what Jake has done. This case finally brought me to the point I have to take myself out of it. I would like to be kept in the loop, though."

"Not a problem, Elliot. I'm glad you're doing the right thing. Go be with your family."

Elliot nodded and left Cragen's office. He walked through the bullpen and out the door. Liv watched him leave and was glad that he took himself out before it really got bad. 

"Liv, has Munch and Fin got anything out of the hired merc?"

Olivia turned towards Cragen and shook her head. "Can I talk to you about something, Don?"

"Of course, Liv. Come on in." He motioned with his hand for her to come enter his office. 

Liv walked in and closed the office door then sat down on the edge of the little table sitting by the office door.

"What's on your mind, Liv?"

"I'm a bit concerned about Elliot. I'm afraid he might go after Jake, but I don't want to assume anything. I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Why don't you call Kathy and find out if he is there."

"Then it shows I don't trust him. He's not just been my partner, captain. He's my best friend, too. I don't want to see him throw his career away by being reckless. Lt. Tucker told him that if he hears about Elliot and his temper, then he can kiss the rest of his career good bye. I don't want to see that happen."

"I understand how you feel, Liv. He's one of the best detectives I've had the pleasure to work with. Let's hope he's doing the right thing and spending time with his family and not out hunting his former friend. Go see if Fin and Munch need some help. And thank you for voicing your concern for Elliot, Liv." 

The next several hours went by and they still didn't have a location to where Jake was. It was driving the detectives crazy that they were getting nowhere with this hump.

They kept trying to get a confession out the kidnapper, but to no avail. 

They tried for the next few days and the kidnapper wouldn't budge. He refuses to give up the location. Both Fin and Munch were beyond caring about how they treat this guy now.

Fin manhandled the kidnapper in order to get the location of Jake. "Listen here, asshole! Time is running out for you if you don't give me that location! Now spill it!"

"I'd rather sit in jail then give you a location!" Then he clammed up tighter than a water seal. He refused to give up the location of where Jake is.

"Then jail it is, jackass." Fin yanked the kidnapper to his feet and cuffed him. He then guided him out of the interrogation room and into the holding cell for transport.

"Damn! This guy didn't want to give up the location! He didn't even ask for a lawyer! This guy has balls of steel, I'll tell ya."

"Then we should talk with Mike. Maybe she knows or heard where Jake might be. I just don't understand why he would do something like this to his own GF."

****Author's note**** This is the final chapter for this story. You all can come to your own conclusions for what happens next and how it will end. If you would like to give me your different versions of what happens next and what the final outcome will be, please leave it in the review box below.

Sunstreaker29


End file.
